La fuite
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Thème imposé. Petite course poursuite ? Bordel ! Tu.. Pas... Te pousser ! … Perds de... S'il... rattrape... suis mort... bouge... accélère... la ! Vite !


_**Titre :**__ La fuite_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien n'est à moi et bla bla bla._

_**Note :**__ Ceci fait parti de notre nouveau jeu à dracosexuel et moi, si bien que j'aurais pu reprendre son intro, mais elle __m'accuserait encore de pas faire la communication avec les lecteurs... Donc le but étant de se donner un sujet et de devoir écrire sur le sujet en une semaine. (Pour plus d'info__s__ : Voir l'intro de « La folie douce »). Et donc, bonne lecture ! Et je crois qu__e j'ai rien oublié !_

* * *

_**La Fuite.**_

Draco Malfoy, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de son état, 24 ans, se promenait actuellement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il pourrait être entrain de penser que Poudlard était sa maison depuis toujours, qu'il était fier d'avoir participé à sa reconstruction après la guerre et d'y être actuellement professeur... Il pourrait effectivement penser ça. Mais actuellement, il recherchait du calme. Ce calme qu'il aimait tant et qui était devenu si rare... Bah oui, en même temps il le savait que prof, c'était pas le meilleur métier du monde pour être au calme... Enfin, passons.

Draco Malfoy donc se promenait dans le château, de nuit, en profitant du bruit du pachyderme qui semblait lui foncer dessus. Heu... Attendez là ! Il y a pas un tout petit problème ? On n'avait pas dit qu'il profitait du calme ? Mais qui osait donc venir troubler SON calme ? Un élève ? Oh Merlin faites que ce soit un élève que je puisse tester les nouvelles punitions que Severus vient de me hibouter ! Notre blond international ... Hum... National... Hum Hum... Poudlarien, voilà ! Notre blond était donc prêt à intercepter l'accalmie qui l'empêchait de savourer son calme. Il se mit en position, face au bruit, genoux pliés, bras écartés, comme il avait vu les joueurs de Rugby faire, s'apprêtant à remercier Blaise de lui avoir fait découvrir ce sport...

JBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

Hum... Effectivement, la technique n'était pas toujours suffisante, il faudrait qu'il pense à toucher deux mots à Blaise sur son sport stupide, et la stupidité des gens qui le regardait. Notre professeur, un tantinet énervé, s'apprêta à enguirlander comme un sapin de noël décorée par un hippogriffe aveugle (Au sens premier, oui ! Que voulez-vous, on fait ce qu'on veut avec un peu de magie et beaucoup d'imagination!) la personne responsable de sa chute et des pas de pachyderme, lorsqu'il se sentit attrapé et entrainé dans une course folle, essayant vainement de comprendre ce que lui racontait son kidnappeur...

« Bordel ! Tu.. Pas... Te pousser ! … Perds de... S'il... rattrape... suis mort... bouge... accélère... la ! Vite ! »

Bon, pour la compréhension, on repassera... Draco se laissa donc gentiment trainer dans les couloirs par un kidnappeur peu doué pour la discrétion et manifestement en fuite... Pendant qu'il se laissait entrainer, il prépara mentalement son réquisitoire contre cette personne impolie et vraiment brute, tout en essayant de deviner qui cela pouvait être...

Après un énième escalier, Draco en était sur de plusieurs choses :

Son kidnappeur était rustre et bruyant, donc forcément gryffondor.

Il n'avait pas pris la fuite en le voyant, ou plutôt en le percutant au milieu du couloir, donc ça ne pouvait pas être un élève (il leur faisait bien trop peur !).

D'après ce qu'il avait entrevu lors de leur percussion, il était brun et très mal coiffé, mais bon, ça pouvait venir de la course.

Puisqu'il avait préféré l'embarquer au lieu de laisser sur place, soit c'était quelqu'un poursuivit par un réel danger et cherchant à le protéger (Hum... A Poudlard...), soit c'était Potter parce qu'il savait que s'il l'avait laissé sur place, il l'aurait dénoncé (car s'il avait arrêté de se taper dessus, c'était surtout en continuant les coups fumeux contre l'autre et le reste du corps professoral).

A ce stade de sa réflexion, Draco était quasiment certain que la personne qui l'avait kidnappé était Potter, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une confirmation. Confirmation qui arriva bien vite lorsque le malotru le balança dans un passage secret, caché derrière le tableau d'un célèbre historien, avant de s'engouffrer à sa suite et de lui tomber dessus.

Le blond s'apprêta alors à hurler sur l'espèce de mollusque décérébré de sa cervelle atrophiée de bulot dépérissant (ils avaient beau être devenu amis, il y avait des limites quand même !), quand il le sentit plaquer une main contre sa bouche en chuchotant le plus bas possible :

« J't'en prie fais pas de bruit... »

A ce moment, Draco crut qu'il était dans une dimension parallèle. Harry James Potter, professeur d'histoire de la magie (qui avait d'ailleurs rendue cette matière très populaire auprès des nouveaux élèves), 23 ans, l'avait kidnappé et se mettait à le supplier. Non, il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait rien de normal la dedans ! Il allait d'ailleurs en faire la remarque à l'ours mal léché qui, après le sauvetage du monde sorcier, se lançait dans la prise d'otage de professeur, quand il entendit une voix parler. Il écouta alors pour savoir qui le brun à tête de piaf fuyait, et surtout pourquoi, à l'entente de cette voix, il se serra encore plus contre lui, tremblant de peur...

« Mais Harry mon amour ! Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Je sais que tu aimes les hommes ! Et je suis un homme ! Tu en as eu la preuve, à partager mon dortoir ! Mon cœur ! Ou es-tu ? Viens partager mon lit ! Je sais que je suis la prunelle de tes yeux mon globinours ! Aller ! Viens me voir ! »

Le blond se figea... Ca ne pouvait pas être... Non, c'était impossible ! Il était vraiment tombé dans une dimension parallèle ! Ce... Cet... Ce truc... Cette immonde chose... Ron Weasley était raide dingue d'Harry Potter ? Et Harry Potter le kidnappait pour fuir le dit Ron et être sur qu'il ne le vendrait pas ? Merlin ! Mais où allait le monde ?!

Draco revint à la réalité quand Harry se redressa pour s'assoir un peu plus loin dans le passage. Il regarda alors celui-ci, passant outre ses cheveux décoiffés (même selon les critères d'un Potter, ils étaient décoiffés, c'est pour dire!) et ses yeux beaucoup trop verts, pour se concentrer sur son expression... Il avait l'air... Apeuré, effrayé et désespéré... Draco fit alors le lien avec ce qu'il avait entendu et... Il éclata de rire.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire autant rire Drake ?

_ Tu... Tu... Tu te fais... Poursuivre... Par... Par la Be... La Belette ! S'éclaffa le dit Drake en se tenant les côtes.

_ Bordel ! Mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ! Sérieux arrête de rire ! C'est un manque total de respect ! Oh et puis merde ! Vas-y éclate-toi ! Va chier. S'énerva Harry avant de se détourner du Serpentard avec un air plus que vexé.

_ Oh allez ! Boude pas ! Et puis niveau manque de respect, tu peux parler ! Depuis quand tu kidnappes les gens toi ? Tu n'es pas plutôt censé les défendre avec ton complexe du héros ?

_ Va te faire Malfoy !

Effectivement, vu comme cela, ils ne paraissent pas s'entendre particulièrement bien. Mais pourtant, ils ont vraiment réussi à devenir amis ! A leur manière, certes, mais amis quand même ! Et accessoirement amants, mais ça, c'était uniquement pour éviter de se taper dessus, avec toutes les crasses qu'ils se faisaient encore, il valait mieux !

_ J'aimerai bien, mais vu la tronche que tu tires, ça sera pas pour ce soir ! En plus, je vais devoir m'incliner, face à Weasley, je ne peux pas rivaliser ! Tu ne comptes pas refuser ces avances j'espère ? Tirada le blond, encore à moitié mort de rire.

_ Mais t'es malade ! Mais Drake ! Bordel ! Il est roux ! ROUX ! R-O-U-X ! Le roux c'est beau que sur les écureuils ! Jamais je ne pourrais... Beurk !

_ Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, va falloir être plus convaincant parce que je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit vraiment d'accord pour te laisser dormir seul ce soir... Violer par un roux ! Balança Draco avant de ré-éclater de rire.

A cette réplique, le grand Harry Potter devint tout banc, avant de devenir vert, puis translucide, puis bleu, puis rouge, puis de se mettre à clignoter comme une guirlande de noël dans ces plus beaux jours... Il y eut alors quelques minutes de latence pendant lesquelles Harry tentait de reprendre une couleur normale et Draco tentait de s'arrêter de rire comme une baleine très peu Malfoyenne... Quand le silence s'installa, se fut Harry qui le brisa.

_ Dis, je peux dormir dans tes appartements ce soir ? Dit Harry avec une petite voix et une bouille de chat malheureux.

_ Pourquoi je te rendrais ce service 'Ry ? Répliqua le blond avec un sourire supérieur.

_ Parce que tu m'aimes ? Essaya Harry avec une voix minuscule.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, septique.

_ Parce que j'ai toujours était gentil avec toi ? Tenta Harry avec une voix presque inaudible.

Le blond haussa l'autre sourcil, toujours septique.

_ Parce que tu peux pas me livrer à Weasley comme ça ! Même Voldy n'était pas aussi cruel ! Cria Harry en accusant Draco du doigt.

Le blond soupira.

_ Allez Drake ! S'il te plait ! Il connait le mot de passe de ma chambre ! Laisse-moi dormir avec toi ! Minauda Harry en s'approchant dangereusement du blond.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

_ De toute façon, j'imagine que même sans Weasley, tu te serais encore imposé ce soir. Affirma Draco avait un soupir mi-despéré, mi-amusé.

_ C'est même pas vrai ! Tu dis ça comme si je squattais tout le temps ! Mais c'est faux ! Je dors souvent dans ma chambre ! S'insurgea Harry.

_ On y croit tous ! Ironisa Draco. Bon, j'imagine qu'on va encore devoir courir si on ne veut pas que Weasley te viole...

_ Je sais pas comment il fait pour me retrouver ! Soupira Harry.

_ Bah t'as qu'a lui dire que tu ne veux pas de lui ! Retorqua Draco.

_ Mais il dit qu'il s'en fou parce que comme on est tout les deux libres et jeunes on pourrait s'amuser ensemble et... Hé mais attends ! Sortit Harry avec l'air de celui qui vient de trouver l'idée du siècle.

_ Je sais pas à quoi tu viens de penser Potter mais oublie ! Se méfia Draco, sachant parfaitement que cette tête n'annonçait rien de bien.

_ Mais non ! Mais on a juste besoin de sortir ensemble et il me lâchera ! Aller Drake ! C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais couché ensemble ou qu'on ne savait pas se supporter ! Supplia, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le brun.

_ Rêve ! Le rembarra Draco avant de partir en courant, autant pour fuir les idées du brun que pour retrouver enfin son lit, même s'il savait que Potter finirait par l'y rejoindre.

_ Nan Drake attend ! Cria Harry avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

_ Mon cœur ! Mon amour ! Ma tourterelle en sucre ! Te voilà ! S'époumona une voix (trop) heureuse en se lançant à la poursuite du brun.

Dans le tableau qui referma le passage, le vieil historien soupira, lui qui avait niaisement cru qu'une fois qu'ils auraient fini leurs études, il ne verrait plus ni le blond, ni le brun, et qu'il ne subirait plus les séquelles de toutes les emmerdes qui leurs tombaient fatalement dessus, qu'il pourrait enfin lire dans le calme et le silence, ne pas se faire réveiller en pleine nuit, ne plus être déranger tout simplement... Fataliste, il pensa que même une fois qu'ils seraient morts, on s'arrangerait pour qu'il y ait des tableaux à leur effigie dans ce même couloir... L'éternité allait être longue...

* * *

Finiiiii ! Alors, vos impressions ?


End file.
